1. Field of the Invention
The fields of invention to which this invention pertains are static structures and molds therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of composite concrete structures has utilized spaced apart slabs of concrete, but such masses have not been free of other masses of concrete joined to the spaced apart concrete masses such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,932,082; 1,828,907; and 847,454 with a resultant lack of freedom of movement of the spaced apart masses of concrete and resultant development of strains and stresses due to change in dimensions of the concrete during curing as well as due to temperature differentials during use. Also minimum concrete covering of steel is common practice and direct exposure of steel to spaces between concrete masses is deplored by authorities in the field.